


A simple morning chat

by Bakir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakir/pseuds/Bakir
Summary: Dean and Castiel share a chat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	A simple morning chat

It was late in the morning and Dean had just arisen and given the distant sounds of a car driving away which had stirred him, it was far later than the other members in the household. But, Dean was glad, for it just meant he got to sleep in. While his four usual hours were all he really needed, more was always appreciated. He dragged his feet to the dining table and set down his laptop on the surface, before he entered the kitchen and found the coffee pot still half full.

"This will hit the spot." He lazily smirked.

He poured coffee into a mug and integrated a slight splash of Irish cream for extra flavor and creaminess. Then, walked over to the table to take a seat so he could fully enjoy his coffee. He let out a satisfied sigh as he took the first sip. He opened his laptop up next and typed in a website address for a cultured anime website…Hentai Haven. 

"Nothing would make this moment better."

He drank down his cup of joe and pushed play on the first thumbnail with tentacles. That is when Castiel made his glorious entrance, it was as if the universe was smiling upon him in that moment and hey Dean never did say he was perfect in his assessments.

"Dean. Is..that woman mating with a…"

Before Cass could finish Dean's face grew scarlet, he expeditiously closed the laptop.  
"Oh hey Cass! I didn't see you there." He washed down a lump in his throat with his coffee. "So, where are the others?" 

When he was interrupted, Castiel squinted his eyes, but he remembered how shy dean was about his pornographic shows. He would drop it, but one of these days he going to ask for more details.  
"They went out food shopping, if you remember you went on a binge last night Dean."

"What! Why wasn’t I woken up? Sam is gonna buy a bunch of vegetables." He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Sam promised to get one meat or junk item per every vegetable, but you really should consider eating more healthy items Dean."

The hunter waved his hand in dismissal and shrugged his shoulders to feign that what he was about to ask was not a big deal, in reality he was a little nervous about asking even after all this time.

"Hey, you know what, Cass do you want to, Oh I don't know…Snuggle."  
"Dean, are you only asking that to get out of this conversation?" He folded his arms as he watched the hunter closely to engage whatever response the man might give him.  
Dean gave a wonky smile to his angel as stood and held his arms open wide. "I would be lying if I said no, but I would also be lying if I said I didn't want to be close with you right now."

Castiel tilt his head, the corners of his lips forming into a smile. Why did he love this man so much? The question daunted him on a daily basis. 

"Oh, alright. But only if we can look at our wedding photos. It's been too long awhile."  
Dean tapped his chin and paced around in a circle in thought, though from the way his eyes were sparkling it was clear his decision had already been made for him. He extended his hand and leaned in to kissed Castiel's cheek.

"I'll grab the book, where is it?"

The angel rubbed and pressed his hand against his rose shaded cheek. He swore he could feel his skin burning up and not in a feverish way neither.

"I'll get it. You just get settled into our bed… And Dean, you know, you don't have to be so bashful, we do far more exotic things beyond holding each other."

Dean only gave his husband a wink and the two would split up for their respective tasks, knowing that they would meet up again soon to embrace while they reminisced.


End file.
